Kiss me like you wanna be loved
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Continuação da cena do beijo entre Regina e Robin, rated M por um motivo :)


''_Eu prometo que vou recuperá-lo''_

Foi tudo o que Regina precisou ouvir para enfim se permitir, não que naquele momento ela estivesse focada em ouvir qualquer palavra que seja, ela só conseguia pensar no que Snow tinha dito e mesmo sem seu coração, Regina sabia que o que a princesa dissera era a mais pura verdade, estava na hora de parar de correr da felicidade e correr pra ela.

Puxando Robin pela camisa, eles finalmente se beijaram, os lábios macios se tocando, o descobrimento de novos sentimentos, medos, angustias, desejos, paixões, luxurias, o beijo até então calmo tornou-se feroz quando Robin tomou-a em seus braços e a beijou por uma segunda vez, qualquer medo de rejeição que Regina tinha sentido, foi-se embora quando ele a puxou novamente para o calor de seu corpo, o beijo tornava-se cada vez mais forte e apaixonado e apenas beijos já não eram mais suficientes.

- Não podemos continuar aqui. – Disse Regina quando os lábios de Robin caíram sobre seu pescoço e beijavam a pele sensível que provavelmente ficaria marcada na manhã seguinte.

- O que você sugere majestade? – Sussurrou baixinho antes de morder o lóbulo da orelha dela, deixando-a ainda mais louca pra senti-lo.

- Roland? – Perguntou a Rainha, sua voz carregada de desejo.

- Little John está com ele. – Respondeu o ladrão beijando os lábios mais saborosos que ele provou em sua vida.

Regina nada disse, apenas fez, recuperando um pouco ou o resto de sua sanidade, envolveu os dois numa nuvem roxa e os levou para a casa dela, mais precisamente seu quarto, fazendo os dois caírem sobre a cama e rirem entre o beijo. Robin parou de beijá-la e Regina gemeu em frustração, os lábios dele eram tão bons e ela nunca mais queria parar de beijá-lo, Robin riu e olhou aqueles olhos tão sedutores, tão traiçoeiros, as mãos grandes dele foram para os botões da camisa de seda da rainha, os olhos não se desconectavam por nenhum segundo, Regina levantou-se um pouco para poder então tirar a blusa dela onde Robin jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto, os dedos do ladrão desceram pela barriga da rainha fazendo com que ela ficasse totalmente arrepiada e nervosa quando os dedos dele se aproximaram do botão de sua calça, Robin percebendo isso sorriu carinhosamente para a rainha e passou o dedo delicadamente sobre o lábio dela.

- Podemos fazer isso podemos, não precisa ter pressa.

Regina poderia pensar que Robin não ia surpreendê-la de tantas formas, mas toda vez ele mostrava o quão errada ela estava, ele nunca deixaria de surpreendê-la, sempre se preocupando com o bem estar dela.

- Eu quero isso Robin. – A morena beijou delicadamente o dedo dele. – Eu quero você. – Ela sorriu passando toda confiança para ele.

Robin suavemente abriu o botão da calça da rainha e com todo cuidado do mundo tirou a peça de roupa e a jogou no chão, ficando de pé em frente à cama, Robin admirava cada parte do corpo dela, Regina queria se esconder, mesmo estando de lingerie, ela se sentia nua, nunca nenhum homem parou para admirá-la dessa forma, nunca nenhum homem se importou com ela e sim com seu próprio prazer, nunca um homem a amou de verdade, ela e Daniel nunca tiveram essa oportunidade, Leopold, Graham e todos os outros que dormiram com ela estavam mais preocupado com o próprio prazer, mas Robin era diferente, tudo era diferente e ela queria sentir isso, sentir tudo o que ele tinha para ela.

- Você é linda. – Disse Robin enquanto se inclinava para cima da rainha e passava as mãos pelas pernas dela.

- Eu quero você. – Disse a morena com a voz carregada em desejo, paixão, fogo. – E você está muito vestido. – O que não foi necessário mais do que um aceno de mão para que todas as roupas do ladrão fossem jogadas no chão.

- Você está muito apressada, não acha? – Robin beijava os seios dela por cima do sutiã, deixando-a ainda mais louca e frustrada, quando ele ia parar de brincar?

Cansada de esperar, Regina virou o jogo e ficou por cima dele, suas unhas arranhavam o peitoral forte de Robin enquanto seu sexo molhado era pressionado contra o pênis do ladrão, que ela não pode deixar de notar o quão grande era, Robin gemeu ao sentir toda provocação da morena, segurando nas coxas dela e com um pouco de força de equilíbrio, o loiro sentou-se na cama colocando a rainha sobre seu colo, os dois voltaram a se beijar enquanto Regina rebolava de uma maneira gostosa e safada sobre o membro duro dele, Regina tirou o sutiã e deixou os seios excitados aos olhos famintos do loiro à sua frente, que não demorou muito para fazer o que tanto desejava.

A morena gemeu quando ele abocanhou o mamilo e chupou, os movimentos eram fortes e precisos, deixando-a cada vez mais inebriada por ele, sucções poderosas que despertavam cada vez mais o corpo dela, passando para o outro seio, Robin apertava um e chupava o outro, Regina já banhada por toda luxuria do momento apertava o rosto do Robin nos seios dela enquanto o pescoço da morena estava inclinado pra trás, os lábios entreabertos e gemidos prazerosos escapando entre eles. Robin levou uma de suas mãos para o meio das pernas da morena e pôde sentir o quão molhada e pronta ela estava pra ele, deitando-a novamente na cama, Robin tirou a calcinha da rainha e olhando nos olhos dela, passou a língua na parte molhada, fazendo ela gemer, querendo ele, implorando por ele.

- Você tem um gosto maravilhoso. – Disse o ladrão antes de fazer seu ato seguinte.

Colocando as pernas da rainha sobre os ombros dele, Robin aproximou a boca do sexo molhado dela, o cheiro dela era incrível, mas ele precisava sentir, fazer ela gritar e gozar em sua boca. Robin começou a lamber o ponto mais sensível daquele corpo pecaminoso e um alto gemido fora ouvido quando isso aconteceu, ele chupava e lambia em toques aveludados, Regina agarrou os lençóis com uma das mãos e a outra fora para a cabeça de Robin, ele não poderia parar ou ela morreria, Robin chupava e lambia forte, rápido, o peito de Regina subia e descia e sua respiração era descontrolada, suas vistas estavam embaçadas, seu coração provavelmente, onde quer que Zelena tenha colocado-o neste momento, batia rapidamente, e ele continuava com os movimentos e o mundo pareceu sumir quando aquele filho da puta colocou dois dedos dentro dela, movimentando-os da forma mais rápida que ele podia.

- Goza pra mim Regina. – Ele pediu enquanto a fodia com dedos e língua.

- Robin... – Ela gemia o nome dele descontroladamente.

Ele a torturava levando seu corpo ao nível mais alto de prazer e então ela gozou, um orgasmo forte e arrebatador que a deixou sem forças, delicadamente Robin colocou as pernas dela sobre a cama enquanto ele ainda lambia todo gozo dela, bebendo todo sabor que ela tinha proporcionado pra ele.

- Você é tão deliciosa, eu poderia viver apenas do seu sabor. – Ele disse beijando-a com violência, fazendo Regina sentir na língua dele o gosto dela.

Robin rapidamente tirou a cueca que usava e aproximou-se de Regina, beijando o pescoço dela, Regina se remexeu um pouco inquieta com os movimentos e Robin parou imediatamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou olhando preocupado nos olhos dela.

- Não, é só que eu... é.. – Regina sorria sem graça, desde quando ela tinha se tornado assim tão vulnerável?

- Você quer ficar por cima? – Robin perguntou entendendo a situação e Regina agradeceu mentalmente por isso e sem esperar por uma reposta, ele retornou para a mesma posição que eles estavam antes.

Sentada sobre o colo dele, Regina levantou-se e colocou o membro duro dele na entrada do sexo dela, com as mãos apoiadas no ombro de Robin ela começou a sentir ele preenchendo cada lugar dentro dela, ele realmente era grande e ela gostava disso, tomando alguns segundos para acostumar-se com o tamanho, Regina começou com movimentos suaves, os lábios procuraram pelos os dedos e as línguas se tocaram e cada beijo era como se fosse o primeiro, só que melhor, Regina rebolava sobre o membro dele, era amor, cuidado, carinho e Robin seguia cada movimento dela, a beijando com ternura, acariciando as costas dela e dando pequenos impulsos com o membro dele dentro dela, muitos beijos, muitas palavras de carinho sussurrada entre eles, muitos movimentos gostosos e eles chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, uma experiência nova pra Regina, porque aquela tinha sido a primeira vez em toda sua vida em que ela fez amor, não apenas sexo, foi amor, o mais lindo amor de todos.

Deitando-se sobre a cama, Regina levou o corpo de Robin junto com ela, os lábios poucas vezes se separando quando a busca pelo ar era necessária, o loiro se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e entrou dentro dela novamente, Regina aranhava as costas dele, marcando-o como dela. Os movimentos começaram suaves, mas agora ela queria muito mais do que isso, queria paixão e não só amor.

- Rápido. – Ela pediu mordendo o lábio inferior dele. – Forte. – Sua voz esgotada quando assim então ele fez.

Robin entrelaçou os dedos nos da morena e colocou os braços dela acima da cabeça, Regina entrelaçou as pernas dela na cintura dele em um convite mudo para ele ir mais fundo e ambos seguiam o mesmo ritmo, ele entrava e saia cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte, deixando ela sem fôlego, Robin sussurrava palavras sujas do ouvido da rainha e elogiava o quão maravilhosa ela era, Regina apenas se perdia do êxtase daquele momento, sentindo cada centímetro do pênis dele dentro dela, sentindo ele tomar posse de cada pedacinho dela, mudando completamente sua vida depois daquela noite.

O orgasmo para ambos se aproximavam, Regina gemia em descontrole e ele só conseguia pensar no quão perfeita ela era, ambos abriram os olhos e cada um pôde ver um no outro o desejo gritante entre eles.

- Meu Ladrão. – Ela sussurrou com os lábios encostados nos dele.

- Minha Rainha. – Ele a beijou e eles gozaram juntos, Regina gritando em um beijo abafado o orgasmo mais delicioso que ela sentiu em sua vida.

Cansados e sem forças, ficaram assim, abraçados, ele dentro dela, Regina sorria e os olhos estavam molhados, lágrimas de felicidade, Robin teve uma pequena força para sair de dentro dela - o que não deixou de arrancar um gemido frustrado da rainha - e pegou o lençol para cobri-los, ambos sabiam que muitas batalhas estavam por vir, que momentos assim seriam poucos enquanto a ameaça estivesse lá fora, mas eles sabiam que juntos seriam fortes o suficiente pra enfrentar qualquer coisa, com os dedos entrelaçados uns nos outros, Regina se aconchegou mais perto dele, a cabeça encostada perto do coração, a lua lá fora já estava alta e uma pequena luz iluminava aquele casal que agora dormia calmamente, com a certeza de que um futuro existiria para eles.

FIM!


End file.
